


Sharing is trusting

by Magical_Magnus_Lightwood_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute boys, First Times, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Making Out, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Magnus_Lightwood_Bane/pseuds/Magical_Magnus_Lightwood_Bane
Summary: Inspiration from S2 Ep 7 sneek peak...Magnus and Alec talk about taking things further and sharing their fears and insecurities.





	

 

   

 

 

Alec’s hands are griping Magnus’ shirt backing him up towards the bedroom, leaning down to kiss him passionately as they go, lips crashing together as he’s pulled against the hard lines of shadowhunter body. Magnus is loving this turn of events just days after their first date but can’t help wonder why Alec suddenly seems so forward when something dawns on him. Quickly he breaks the kiss, gasping for breath with a hand on Alec’s chest to try and keep some space between them.

 

“Alexander…wait a moment please.” Magnus smiles at Alec and takes a small step away,

hoping to slow things down a little.

“You do know just because I told you about the 17,000 doesn’t mean I expect to add you to that list right away. I think you and I could have something really special here and that means that I want to treasure every moment with you.

We don’t have to rush this, you only get one first time and you need to be sure you’re ready. And then, when you’re sure we’ll make it special, meaningful. Most of the others I don’t even remember their names, they were just a way to pass the time on lonely nights. A quick bit of fun, you already mean way more than that to me already, you know that right?”

Alec blushes and looks away, unable to hold Magnus’ gaze.

“I…I…I just want to make you happy. I don’t want you to find someone else Magnus, someone who knows how to do this, who can give you a proper relationship with everything that involves. How can I compare to all those other experiences you’ve had when I’ve literally done nothing! ”

Magnus slides his hand from Alec’s chest up to the front of his shoulder and rubs small comforting circles with his thumb until the shadowhunter looks at him again.

“Alexander, you don’t have to compete. You have my full attention and there is no one I want to spend time with more than you. I love just talking to you, I’d love to snuggle with you while we chat, kiss you some more but only if you want it too. It’s ok if we take this slow, just try not to overthink everything. You’re not the only one who feels vulnerable. ”

 

Alec searches Magnus face trying to figure out why the beautiful, confident man in front of him could possibly feel vulnerable.

“What are you worried about Magnus, you’ve lived forever, had so many experiences. You must know how handsome and wonderful you are, how attractive others find you.” Alec says, no heat behind his words just feeling confused still.

“Well, I try…” Magnus chuckles gesturing at himself, drawing attention to his make up and jewellery before looking a little more serious when he continues. “But there’s things about me you don’t know yet. I’m hoping you’ll get to know them eventually but let’s just say not everyone over the years has been as tolerant of warlocks as you are. Not all experiences are good ones.”

“You know that how I feel has nothing to do with you being a warlock or not. It’s you as a person that I like.” Alec reassures.

Magnus smiles up at Alec before taking a deep breath, his face now reflecting his inner insecurities and doubts, deciding if he really wants to continue with what he’s about to do.

“What’s is it Magnus? ” Alec asks as he notices not only the expression change but also the way Magnus whole body seems to have stiffened slightly.

“I want to show you something Alexander, I think it’ll help. You’ve told me about your insecurities and fears tonight so it’s only right I share a big one of my own. ” he tries to smile at the taller man but it feels week even to himself.

“Only if you’re sure…” Alec repeats back Magnus’ earlier sentiment.

“I’m sure…its just…I’ve lost people who I was interested in before over this, I don’t want to lose you but I don’t want to hide from you. I trust you and it’s important to me that you know exactly what you’re getting into before you decide if you want us to go further.”

 

“Er…okay?” Alec says as he watches Magnus closes his eyes, take a deep breath and seems to steady himself for a moment. He takes both of Magnus’ hands in his, interlacing his own fingers with the other mans ringed fingers trying to reassure the man in front of him.

Slowly Magnus’ eyes flutter open and Alec’s breath catches at what he sees. Gone are the deep brown eyes that he’s used to seeing Magnus with, the expressive eyes that always give away what the warlock is feeling and now in their place are honey gold orbs with narrow almond shaped pupils. They seem to sparkle in the light and Alec can’t help but stare.

Magnus looks away blinking as he puts the glamour back up, sadness reflected on his face as he tries to turn away and Alec immediately realises he’s not said anything yet and had just been examining the warlock marks, his gaze intense and emotionless as he tried to take in every detail.

He quickly lifts his hand to cup Magnus’ face in his palm and guides it back towards him.

“You’re beautiful” he whispers, his voice breathy and low “seriously Magnus, I got a little lost looking at them and I’m sorry if that made you doubt my reaction but your eyes are just mesmerising.” Alec leans in to gently place a kiss on Magnus’ lips before pulling back to smile at him.

Magnus lets out the breath he hadn’t even realised he was still holding and smiles up at his boyfriend, his heart squeezes in his chest and he’s pretty sure it’s the last fragments of the walls he’d built crumbling and falling away.

They stand like that for a few moments, neither one saying anything just looking at each other and smiling. Alec is the first to break the comfortable silence.

“Don’t feel like you ever have to hide from me Magnus, I love your real eyes and I’m honoured you felt ready to show me them. Now can we get back to where this night was originally going. I might have started with all the wrong reasons but I’m sure now. I trust you Magnus and I want to spend the night with you.”

“Alexander, you never cease to amaze me!” Magnus whispers as he reveals his cat eyes again and this time it’s him who reaches up to wrap his hand around the back of Alec’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him deeply as they slowly start walking their way to the bedroom again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus stirs early the next morning, the rising sun shining in his eyes where he forgot to close the curtains last night. What catches his eye though is the perfect form laying next to him, the sheet covering Alec’s lower body but his torso is bathed in sunlight and Magnus reaches out to trace the runes across the muscled sholders and back.

Alec yawns and groans as he slowly wakes up, rolling over to smile at the warlock as long fingers slide from his back, across his ribs to land on his chest as he moves.

“Morning sweetheart” Magnus whispers as he places a chaste kiss on Alec’s cheek.

“Hi,” Alec breathes “so last night really happened.” A blush spreading on his cheeks.

“You don’t regret it do you?”

“Of course not Magnus, it was wonderful, you were amazing. I just wish I could have made it as good for you as it was for me” Alec ducks his head, avoiding Magnus’ gaze.

“Darling, you have no idea how good it was for me too. Being your first was an honour but it was my first time too. The first time I got to be with you, a memory I will always treasure. It’s something I hope to repeat often though.” Magnus chuckles and gives Alec a fond look.

Alec just smiles and snuggles close and rests his head on Magnus’ chest.

“I think I like that idea…very much!”

“You know Alexander, I think I had to kiss a lot of toads first but I finally found my prince in you.”

Alec just rolls his eyes at the cheesy comment but suddenly every last doubt he ever had about not being able to compare to everyone in Magnus’ past has gone. They might have got to have a small taste of this magical man but Alec is the one who gets to keep him.  
Post

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr malec-is-pretty


End file.
